Raijin
Hey, jus' like Fujin said, ya know!? We're with Seifer. Always have, always will. Raijin is an antagonist in the game Final Fantasy VIII, and a Security Officer for VGCW with his friends Seifer Almasy & Fujin as part of The Disciplinary Committee, later becoming a full-time member of the roster during Season 11. In Season 12 he joined the tag division with Octodad; their team is named Fisherman's Horizon. In Final Fantasy VIII Raijin is a member of the Balamb Garden Disciplinary Committee along with Seifer & Fujin, and were usually seen bullying the other students via various punishments. After Seifer goes rogue, Raijin & Fujin follow after him, later becoming generals of the Galbadian Army to support him, but soon realise is not the same as he used to be and plead with him to stop his actions to no avail. However, after Squall & company defeat Ultimecia in the future, the trio reconcile, Seifer returning to his old ways. He later makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts II with both Seifer & Fujin as members of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee. He is rumoured to have a knack for insects, and will often finish his sentences with his trademark "ya know?". In VGCW Raijin, along with Seifer & Fujin, were brought in by General Manager Gabe Newell as their new security team to hunt for the mysterious Light-Switcher Offer. However, the committee were not investigators, so turned down the mission to the GM's distraught. He later took action in Season 7, taking arms with his teammate Seifer to bring down the rogue faction The Ring Rangers. During Season 9, Raijin entered the December 23rd Royal Rumble, his first taste of singles action. Later in the season, he was hired by Ganondorf to travel to EDBW and fight Link, obtaining his piece of the Triforce. Raijin would later travel back to VGCW and deliver the Triforce of Courage to Ganondorf, who would use it to fight Nightmare Gabe in a losing effort. During End Game X, Raijin & Fujin were told to stay behind by Seifer while he tried to stop The Nightmare, but, not wanting to lose their friend and being left alone, they defied his orders and helped Seifer, determined to go out with him if they had to. This effort was in vain, as The Nightmare tore both him and Seifer apart, Raijin even eating a spear from The Nightmare! Ultimately, The Nightmare was stopped however with the combined prayers of the VGCW Universe. Season 11: Meeting the Horizon As a reward for his hard work, Raijin was given the chance to wrestle on the main roster, which came on the opening Season 11 episode, as he squared off in the ring with the mad scientist Dr. Wily. Looking to secure a win, he'd end up putting the genius away with the Fisherman's Horizon, sealing his very first victory as a member of the roster. His next bout wouldn't find him so lucky, as Kefka would manage to climb the cage wall faster than either of his opponents, including Raijin. Record Gallery Raijin vgcw 2k14.png|Raijin's original CAW